Cuanto pudimos
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: "En aquel lugar donde van los magos buenos y valientes...se encontraban un azabache y una pelirroja muy preocupados." Creo que así serían un reencuentro entre los merodeadores.


_Yo, de nuevo con esta historia... Espero les gusté_

* * *

**"cuanto pudimos"**

En aquel lugar donde van los magos buenos y valientes...se encontraban un azabache y una pelirroja muy preocupados. Estos eran James y Lily Potter parecía que querían bajar de inmediato para ayudar a su hijo Harry Potter y a su casi hermano Sirius Black, estaban en una situación extremadamente, según ellos peligrosa, Lily parecía que iba a matar a alguien si no se acababa rápido la pelea en el ministerio.

-Él es solo un niño… como es posible que haya ido al ministerio, debió dejar eso en manos de los mayores, por Merlín estaba Severus a su lado él hubiera hecho algo… es que, que se cree, a demás ¡Sirius también esta en peligro!- cambio la fuente de su enojo hacia alguien mas- maldito voldemort maldito una y mil veces como es posible que engañe a mi pequeño Harry con una de las cosas que mas aprecia su padrino…es un hijo… – su esposo prefirió interferir antes de que su esposa siguiera con su repertorio de groserias -Lily…tranquila… dejemos en claro Voldemort es una maldito, pero Harry tampoco es un bebe creo que nos ha demostrado mucha veces lo que es capaz, a demás yo también hubiera ido al ministerio si de Sirius se tratara y tampoco le pediría ayuda a Snape, Lily tu sabes que aunque él lo cuide, Harry no lo sabe y no confía en el. y con que digas mil y una groserías las cosas no se van a mejorar– pero la pelirroja no podía quedarse con las ganas de gritarle a alguien, así que su objetivo cambio nuevamente

-Diablos James esto es tu maldita culpa… tu fuiste el del gen mártir … ustedes piensan igual… no, yo creo que no piensan, tu tampoco pedirías ayuda porque eres arrogante y orgulloso … los dos son iguales y Potter por tu culpa el esta en peligro y –James no aguanto que le dijera todo eso y..

- POR MERLIN, LILY PARA YA, no ves que yo no tengo la culpa también estoy preocupado mi hijo y mi hermano allá sin yo poder hacer nada, estoy preocupado y tu solo me insultas como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts – el la miro y vio que en verdad estaba arrepentida y fue abrazarla-James es verdad perdóname yo… solo tengo miedo y no quiero que les pase nada porque también están Rem , los amigos de Harry tantas personas-se quedaron callados mirando lo que pasaba… una maldición, Sirius… Harry, Sirius cayendo por el velo y todo paso tan rápido solo pensaron.. Sirius esta muerto… Harry se culpara… veremos a Sirius; y dicho claro

-Maldita, Bellatrix es una hija de- se quedo callado al comprender que estaba muerto y que las personas que estaban frente de él eran sus amigos del alma – Por Merlín chicos están aquí- decía medio asombrado o en realidad todavía estaba en shock- Bueno Canuto creo que es al revés, tu estas aquí- dijo James y lo abrazo como los hermanos que eran -cornamenta amigo te extrañe mucho-dijo un Sirius mas recompuesto-oye Sirius pero que lento te has vuelto- dijo una Lily muy sonriente y abriendo sus brazos para abrazarlo- Pelirroja… a ti y a tus pesadeces también las extrañe-dijo ya, volviendo a ser el típico canuto-y yo tus estupideces mi querido canuto- dijo siguiéndole el juego-vaya tanto tiempo con cornamenta te hizo daño Evans-dijo Sirius

-tan gracioso, pero a ti tanto encierro te salió caro… te ves viejito-dijo cornamenta sonriéndole verdaderamente- Mmm quizás sea eso… pero no perdí mi toque- y guiño un ojo

- pero sabe quisiera hablar algo… Yo en verdad les pido perdón por no ser un mejor padrino-decía Sirius de verdad arrepentido

-Pero que dices tu fuiste un gran padrino… El mejor no te culpes por cosa que tu no puedes cambiar, todos fuimos victimas de la maldad de Voldemort- dijo un Lily muy segura de sus palabras- Así es querido amigo, fuiste un gran apoyo para Harry.. Gracias por todo hermano-dijo James

Luego se abrazaron y fue una escena muy emotiva… hablaron de todo lo que paso en ese tiempo que no estuvieron juntos. En fin fue un gran rencuentro.

Unos años después en este mismo lugar cuando pasaba la guerra de Hogwarts, llego un licántropo con una metamorfamaga. Todos corren a abrazarlos y a decirles cuantos los han extrañados. Pero Sirius tenía que ser Sirius

-Por Merlín, Remus te casaste con mi sobrinita… que además es menor que tu…como pudiste- decía haciéndose el sentido y exagerando los gestos- en verdad no me esperaba eso de ti.- seguía bromeando

-Oh cállate Sirius que yo estoy grandecita para saber que hago y quien no-dijo Tonks intentando parar esa estupidez –pero Nimphy él se tuvo que acostar contigo para poder tener ese bebe tan mono que tienen-decía para poder seguir con su broma

-Sirius creo que todos sabemos como se hacen los bebes-dijo Lily-Sirius déjala ya…- dijo Remus como siempre tan calmado

Se rieron un rato, pero Sirius intuyo que Remus se disculparía y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, de que el intentase pedir perdón y ellos nieguen que debe hacerlo, así que le dijo quedado

-no digas que te disculpas no lo toman bien, mejor… decimos algo como..- y siguieron murmurando cosas, hasta que

-Oye, James?- pregunto Remus

-Que pasa Lunático – respondió

-Querido James, lo cuidamos cuanto pudimos- dijeron al unísono los dos merodeadores, se sonrieron, él les entendió a que se referían y supo que lo decían de verdad.

* * *

_Que dicen crucios, tomates, ranas de chocolate..._

_Espero reviews, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer_

_Sonrían_ :)


End file.
